peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 February 2000 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-02-07 ; Comments *John regales us with a tale of his appearance in the film Five Seconds To Spare and complains (again) about the fact that he wants to do Desert Island Discs once more. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Cirith Gorgor: 'A Hymn To The Children Of Heimdall / Darkness Returns (CD-Onwards To The Spectral Defile)' (Osmose Productions) *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: 'The Girl I've Always Known (CDS-Poodle Rockin')' (Mantra Recordings) *Sonovac: 'Human Fly (7")' (Output) Cramps cover version. :(JP: 'And I just bet that whoever wrote the record review used the word "quirky" in there somewhere.') *DJ T-Rock: 'Fierce Concentration (CD-Who's Your Daddy)' (Bomb Hip-Hop) :(JP: 'About five or six years ago, Actually ten years. I was on the BBC programme Desert Island Discs with Sue Lawley. For those of you unfamiliar with the programme, you have to pick eight records that you would take with you to a desert island. I can't remember exactly what I picked: there was a Roy Orbison tune in there, I think 'It's Over', a Jimmy Reed tune, 'Too Much' and of course Teenage Kicks: a couple of classical things, 'Zadok The Priest,' Rachmaninov's 2nd Piano Concerto (cos you have to show that you've got another side to you, not just a noisy oaf), and I can't remember what the others were, but I was appalled when I'd finished the programme because a number of people wrote in and said, "How come no Captain Beefheart?" and it was a very good point, so ever since then I've been meaning to go back on the programme so that I can remedy this, and I actually work in an office adjacent to the people who do Desert Island Discs, so I keep dropping hints, but so far they've not picked me up on 'em. The reason I mention all of this is because I was lying in bed the other day listening in a kind of half-hearted way to Desert Island Discs, as much asleep as I was awake. Of course, they only play small extracts from records: 30 seconds to a minute, something like that, and someone (I wish I could remember who it was so that I could credit them The castaway Peel refers to was film director Neil Jordan http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p0094b8y.) played Dion and the Belmonts' 'No-One Knows', but of course you only got about 45 seconds of it, and I was so frustrated by that, I decided I wanted to hear the whole record, so you're going to hear it with me.') *Dion And The Belmonts: 'No One Knows (Soundtrack CD-Butcher Boy)' (Edel America) *Jürgen Paape: 'Belleville (10")' (Gadgets) *Ten Benson: 'I Don't Buy It (CD-Hiss)' (Cottage) *Monroe Brothers: 'What Would The Profit Be (Compilation CD-Prayers From Hell: White Gospel & Sinner's Blues, 1927-1940)' (Trikont) *Laika: 'Uneasy (CD-Good Looking Blues)' (Too Pure) *''(10 p.m. news - edited out)'' *Scott Morgan & Hellacopters: 'Slow Down Take A Look (7")' (Sub Pop) *Dragon: 'The Dragon's Theme (Remix) (12"-Unleash The Dragon)' (Poison) *Hefner: 'Nobody Knows (CDS-Revelations!)' (Top Dog Recordings) :(JP: 'I may have mentioned to you on John Peel's Music From BFBS sometime last year actually, last summer I think it was,that I'd got a very small part in a film, and the film's about to be released, and in fact has been on preview already. The soundtrack LP has been released, which doesn't feature me, quite clearly.The film is called Five Seconds To Spare and I was quite interested to read the synopsis of it because I just turned up and did what I was supposed to do, and had no real idea at all what the film was actually about and what the story was. You just turn up in an isolated location with a bunch of people you don't know and get ordered around a great deal, and you say your 57 words in the order in which they're intended to be said, and then go away again, as puzzled as you were, perhaps slightly more puzzled than you were when you first turned up. My scenes have survived the editing process, as far as I know, and I think you get all 57 words from me. I'm sure you can scarcely wait for that. The part I play (I don't know what on earth gave them the idea for this) is that of a grumpy bloke who spends most of his life filing records at a radio station. What an imagination.') *Audioweb: 'Get Out Of Here' JP is playing this from an advance CD copy of the soundtrack to the film he was in, but there is no reference anywhere on the Net to such a release. *Embalmer: 'May The Wounds Bleed Forever (CD-There Was Blood Everywhere)' (Relapse) :(JP: 'Coming soon to a mortuary near you.') *Laurent Garnier: 'Forgotten Thoughts (2xCD-Unreasonable Behaviour)' (F Communications / Play It Again Sam) *High Fidelity: 'ITHANKU (CDS)' (Plastique Recordings) *Magazine: 'The Light Pours Out Of Me (LP-Real Life)' (Virgin) *Mudhoney: 'Baby O Baby (3xLP-March To Fuzz)' (Sub Pop) *I. Roy & Lee Perry: 'Space Flight (Compilation CD-Lee Perry & Friends - Chapter 2 Of 'Words')' (Trojan) *Ten Benson: 'Rock Cottage (CD-Hiss)' (Cottage) :(JP: 'This programme has really flown, I think. I'm just starting to get into it and I could do with another couple of hours.') *B-Boy 3000: 'Original Ruff (12")' (Thermal) File ;Name *Peel Show 2000-02-07 (incomplete) ;Length *01:30:08 ;Other *Excellent sound at 256kbps. Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin, who notes that the beginning of the first hour is missing (some 27 minutes). ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:BFBS Category:Available online Category:Carsten Tapes